The present invention relates to electrical connecting arrangements in general, and more particularly to an initiator terminal block.
There are already known various constructions of electrical connecting arrangements of the type here under consideration, among them such which establish electrical connections between initiators and an electric power source, on the one hand, and the initiators and signal receivers, on the other hand and which will be referred to herein as initiator terminal block. In the heretofore known constructions of the initiator terminal blocks of this type, all of the circuit engineering connections for the respective initiator are executed in a respective single terminal unit of such a block in such a manner that the initiator in question is connected by means of its terminal unit through a corresponding number of supply conductors directly with an electric power source, while it is also connected by means of its terminal unit through respective control conductors with the associated signal receiver. As a result of this construction, there is encountered the requirement for providing each of the terminal units with a large number of connecting locations for the numerous supply and control conductors so that, even when the terminal units are constructed as three-tier terminal units, these terminal units are extremely long, since three connecting locations are needed both at the front side and at the rear side of the respective terminal unit, and these connecting locations are to be connected with one another at least in the respective tiers by current bars or similar electrically conductive elements. The establishment of the connections requires a considerable degree of attentiveness and skill, since both supply conductors and control conductors are to be connected at each of the two sides of the respective terminal unit.